Money Means Little
by Sugarfairy
Summary: Four rich girls are struck by tragedy and recieve the news from Optimus, who along with the other autobots has offered to care for them. But going from rich to rags might end up not as bad as the girls thought when they learn the true value life and love.
1. prologue:Uptown Girls

Epilogue: Uptown Girls

On an ordinary Monday afternoon, four teenage girls sat around a posh little table in a high-class coffee shop sipping their drinks and making eyes at the hot waiter that attended them. They were the image of perfect families, big houses and snobby personalities, and they new it.

Gloria King, the unofficial 'leader' of the group was tall, blonde and gorgeous, with green eyes that stopped men in their tracks and curves that killed. Her father, George King, was the owner of King's Corp. The richest man in the city, he was a king in his own right, and Gloria, a princess.

Her friend Maya was petite, just as blonde, and as cute as a bumblebee. Her hyperactive personality didn't stop her from having an attitude worthy of her wealthy friends. She herself was loaded because of her mother, a woman that she rarely saw at home and couldn't care less about as long as she could still afford her top of the line clothes.

Lily was dark skinned, dark eyed and had a mouth that as well as being voted High School's Best Kissing Lips could argue and get her way better than any teenager in the world. She was hot, but her sassy attitude (not to mention fighting skills) made her a girl that no guy dared offend for fear of getting his butt kicked. She got her money from her daddy, who did who knows what. Lily didn't care as long as the cash kept coming.

Last was Kale. She was brown haired, blue eyed and beautiful to the last freckle that dared to sprinkle itself around her nose. It was a feature she hated, but guys fell on their knees just to have her glance their way. She was as smart and, of course as rich as any daughter of two famous scientists could get.

The girls had been friends as long as it counted. Of course it was their parents and their parents money that had all brought them together, but over time they'd found an even better reason. All four girls had the voices of angels. When they sang the world sang with them and loved the music they made. They were coincidentally in the coffee shop because they had just finished a performance that had the crowd in tears. It had been fully satisfactory. They were congratulating each other on a job well done and discussing whether they should up the price for people to hear them when a brutally handsome young man came into the store and walked towards them.

Gloria mouthed, 'this one's mine' and winked at the approaching stranger. He however wasn't the least bit phased by a move that in all her seventeen years of life had never failed. Gloria almost let her jaw drop but quickly recovered and flashed him her brilliant smile. The guy kept coming, with a small frown on his gorgeous face.

"Can I help you?" Gloria asked coolly, a little put out by his reactions to her flirting.

"Actually, yes. My name is Op- I mean… _Tim_ Prime, and you ladies need to come with me."


	2. Stuck With You

Chapter 1:

Chapter 1: Stuck With You

"What?" Gloria narrowed her eyes.

"Mess with my girls, and I'll mess with your pretty face you-!" Lily threatened.

"Beep!" Maya intervened. She had a problem with swearing and usually Lily was better controlled around her.

"Sorry girl." Lily said, still staring down Mr. Prime menacingly.

"Mr. Prime why are you here?" asked Kale suspiciously.

"You need to come with me. I will explain, but I need to get you somewhere safe." The stranger replied.

"Somewhere safe? Who do you think I am?" Gloria retorted. Safety wasn't an issue for her, however this man she had never met before was.

"You are Gloria King daughter of George King, who I am well acquainted with."Mr. Prime said a little annoyed.

Gloria laughed critically, "Everyone knows my father. Anyone could say they were acquainted with him, so I'm not going anywhere with you until I call him."

Prime pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and sighed before pulling up a chair between Gloria and Maya.

"I hoped that this could wait but your father is… dead. All of your parents are dead."

A collective gasp went around the table. The girls turned to Gloria to take the call. She did, without hesitation.

"Look buddy, all of their parents work for my father, at King's Corp. In case you don't know what that is, I'll sum it up for you; top notch, richest company in the country, possibly the world. Our parents are in perfect health and have better security than the president! There is no way in heck that they can be dead!" She took a deep breath to continue her defensive rant.

"Oh no" Lily said softly.

Everyone turned to look at her, shocked. Lily was not the kind of person that spoke quietly. Sometimes she lowered her voice to sound more frightening, but never did she speak _softly_.

Lily shook her head and pointed to a TV in the corner that was currently playing the 6:00 news.

"- King's Corp. was destroyed. Miraculously and at the same time tragically, only five people were killed. Amazing for such a huge corporation. The five death's were of Margaret and Darrell Smith, the two leading scientist's in the world, Rachel McLain, Robert Branar, and most surprisingly of all, the leader of the corporation, George King has been killed in this spontaneous massacre…"

"That's my father." Gloria said flatly as his picture appeared on screen. She kept her face serious. She wouldn't let anyone see her cry. Instead she clasped Kale's hand that in turn took Lily's, who took Maya's who reached across Mr. Prime to take Gloria's other.

"It'll be ok girls." Gloria said firmly.

She turned to Tim. "So you have all the answers. Are you our agent? I want you to tell us what happened _now._"

"I'm not your agent, more like your guardian, but I really want you safe before we talk."

"We're not going anywhere with you!" Gloria cried.

"We should go." Kale interrupted.

"Why?"

"Because Tim Prime is actually Op_tim_us Prime and he can probably take us with him whether or not we like it." Kale grimaced.

Mr. Prime looked shocked. "How did you know?"

"The little tattoo on your arm, and I can tell you're a hologram. The longer you sit here, the more transparent you get. Plus there's a red and blue flamed semi truck outside as well as three other vehicles I know are transformers." Kale hissed.

"Smart girl." Optimus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Transformers? Like those giant robot things?" Lily asked.

"Hey, I love those guys!" Maya shrieked.

"My parents were obsessed with them." Kale smiled grimly.

"I knew your parents." Optimus acknowledged. "But we'll talk more. Right now I just really need to get you out of here!" He said more urgently. "Especially if you can see through me."

"I can't." Lily and Maya said together.

"You must have pretty good vision Kale." Lily added.

"Well Gloria, are we going?" Kale asked.

Gloria had been silent for a while. "How do we know we can trust you? The death of our parents was obviously planned, and probably by someone with super advanced technology. How do we know it wasn't you?"

Optimus rubbed his temples. "I know who did it. Now it's up to me and my comrades to protect you from him, which is difficult when you're being so uncooperative!"

Gloria opened her mouth to object but Kale beat her.

"Are we going or not, Gloria? People are starting to stare at us."

"Fine. We'll go for now. But if I give the word we're out. What's the plan?"

"I'm splitting you up between us." Optimus started and before Gloria could intervene he continued, "I know it sounds bad for you, but trust me, it will be safer to split up. We will each be taking different routes that will get us to our destination in a few days time. On the way everything will be explained by you… designated driver."

"We need to pack." Lily said.

"I'm sorry, but you can't take anything with you except what you have on you. Time is of the essence." Prime replied.

"It's ok, we have our master cards!" Maya exclaimed, always the optimist.

The girls then promptly followed Optimus Prime out of the café. Now all of them could tell that he was quickly becoming unsubstantial.

"We are parked over there. Take your pick girls." Optimus directed.

"Wait!" Gloria called. "Girls, huddle."

Optimus stood off to the side as the girls put their heads in.

"All right, we all have our cell phones, so keep in touch. At the first sign of trouble, we're out of here, understand?"

The girls all agreed and hugged soberly before Maya broke off and went racing over to one of the vehicles.

"I call this one!" She shouted. It was a gorgeous black and yellow camaro that totally suited her.

"Oh! Black one's mine!" Lily yelled.

"I'll take the hummer." Kale dashed across the parking lot.

Gloria groaned under her breath and turned to the semi truck. "Guess that means I'm stuck with you."


	3. Question for Readers

Question for Readers

Question for Readers

I know I've started this story now, but I was looking back at my reviews for Earthspark and it looks like you're all crazy for a sequel. I only like to concentrate on one story at a time I think, so my question is should I work on-

Money Means Little

Or

Earthspark 2

??


End file.
